<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family | A Retelling of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre by Daddywise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515075">Family | A Retelling of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddywise/pseuds/Daddywise'>Daddywise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I dont know how to tag, I'll tag as I go, Jedidiah is his kid, Kids die, Leatherface is married, Murder, Rex is adopted by the Hewitt family, Rex is shy, Somewhat, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform, idkk, im sorry, lol, rex is traumatized</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddywise/pseuds/Daddywise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of young travelers -- including Rex,  Erin, Kemper, Pepper, Andy, and Morgan -- comes across an isolated rural home while driving through Texas. Unfortunately for them, the decrepit house is the residence of a family of deranged backwoods killers, most notably a hulking masked brute known as Leatherface, who begins to hunt the stranded youths down. Will any of the friends survive the nightmarish ordeal? Who is the sickly blonde woman that hides in the basement of the home? Why does the family have an obsession with Rex, the teenage sister of Erin? And once again, will any of the friends survive the Texas Chainsaw Massacre?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family | A Retelling of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked out the window, tired eyes gazing at the constant stretch of nothing on the road. No towns, no stores, and no houses. I pushed my large circular glasses higher up the bridge of my nose, turning away from the window to reach in my brown satchel for a book. Pulling the black scorched item open, I found my spot and continued reading, ignoring the disgusting things happening beside me. My sister's friend Andy and this hitchhiker Pepper was licking throats on the seat right next to me, no regard for my "teenage eyes" or whatever my dad says. I rolled my eyes, delving myself deeper into my novel.</p>
<p>My sister, Erin, was arguing with her boyfriend and his friends about them buying drugs in Mexico, I sighed loudly. Typical. I looked up at the front seat, just in time to see her and her boyfriend also sucking face. I fake gagged, being met with an embarrassed giggle. Peering over them, I screamed. A woman was walking in front of the van without a care. "STOP THE CAR!" I shouted, knocking into Pepper as the car swerved to the side and came to an abrupt stop. It was silent for a long time, we sat there catching our breaths. I took a deep breath, unbuckled my seatbelt, and stepped out of the car. "Where are you going?" Erin followed behind me. "We can't leave her out here, she might get ran over doing that." I determinedly marched towards the dazed woman, my shorter frame coming barely up to her shoulders. "Hey, are you ok?" I inquired, meeting her dull eyes, so dark I couldn't tell which color. "I want to get away.." she mumbled as Erin caught up to us. "I wanna be free.." Erin gripped her shoulders, stopping her in place.</p>
<p>"We can't leave her like this," Erin admitted, beginning to lead the confused woman towards our van. I followed behind, my short skirt flowing behind me. In the van, Pepper and Andy opted to sit on the floor as me and the hitchhiker sat on the seat. My knees were tucked to my chest as I read my book, even though I occasionally glanced at the blonde woman. "So, what's your name?" Pepper asked nervously, trying to make conversation. "They're all dead." I looked up at her, wondering what the hell did she go through to be in this mental state. "What?" Pepper implored, Erin in the front said something about taking her to the hospital. We turned near a butchering company and the woman started muttering. I leaned closer to hear her, before being startled as she lunges forward. "YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" She clawed and reached at Kemper in the front before being slammed back into her seat by Morgan.</p>
<p>I inched closer to the door, trying to distance myself from her. I read now, ignoring everything until she began to rest her head on her knees and murmur about a bad man. She pulled up her dress a little to reveal blood coating her inner thighs. Dried blood. I gagged, curling myself deeper into the corner, my breathing quickened as tension rose. She reached in between her legs and I froze, watching her pull out a shiny black object. A gun. We all froze, watching her aim the weapon into the depths of her mouth, chapped lips stretching to accommodate the cool material. I gaped at her, hand reaching blindly for the door handle. She pulled the trigger. Blood splattered across the back of the van, a bloody shattered hole in the glass was made. Her head unceremoniously slammed to the side, facing my direction. I screamed, kicking and shaking, feeling my hair in desperation. Oh, God. Oh God. Fuck.</p>
<p>Brain matter clung to my blonde hair in clumps, dampening my locks. I hurriedly pulled the door open and jumped out, ignoring the fact that the car was still moving on the road. I hit the asphalt and skidded slightly, my skin burned and I felt beads of blood pool from my wounds. I stood up shakily, feeling the sun beat against me. The car pulled to a harsh stop next to me, the others pooled out with screams of disgust. Pepper went to the back of the van to puke. I looked at the grassy field in front of me, my long blond curls swayed with the wind. Long curls tainted with blood and brains. I dry heaved, turning towards a nearby tree as I hacked up my lunch. A hand patted my back and hesitantly pulled up my hair, in an instant I knew it was Erin. "Hey, you good?" She asked, I looked back at her, vomit still on my lips and human remains scattered in my hair. "Do I look good?" I asked coldly, my voice cracking as I wept. A woman just killed herself. Right in front of me. "It's ok, Rex. It's ok." Erin hugged me, avoiding the blood and gore.</p>
<p>We sat behind the van while the boys argued about keeping the pinata filled with pot. I rolled my eyes at the thought, reaching in my bag for another tissue to rub out the blood in my hair. Erin sat next to me, also helping to rid my hair of its gorey new companion. Pepper was being silent, sitting a little ways away from us. "This was a wrong day to go hitchhiking," she deadpanned, saying what would be a joke in a monotone voice. We ignored her. "Hurry up, Rex, we don't have all day. There's a body in our car, remember?" Kemper rushed me, getting in the front seat and starting up the car. I sighed deeply, collecting my things and stood up. "You can sit in the front with me." Erin smiled, ushering me towards the front. I followed, only because I didn't want to sit next to a dead woman.</p>
<p>The ride into town was annoying but uneventful, on our way to the destination, we stopped at a gas station. "Rex, you can wait right here, you don't have to go in," Erin told me, eyeing the rundown store with a look of disgust. I smiled at her before slightly pushing her aside. "You should know, Erin, that I love old things." she closed the door behind me as we parted ways, her and Pepper going to the outside restroom and me and the boys going inside. I had an extra pep in my step, Kemper noticed and eyed me with a look of disgust. I rolled my eyes at him and walked ahead, opening the door and slamming it behind me.</p>
<p>A rusty cowbell rang overhead and I was hit with the stench of death, I staggered but slowly walked up to the chipped wooden counter. "Now what is a sweet little beauty like yourself doing out here all alone?" the lady behind the desk asked, her fingers tapping her cigarette in the dusty ashtray. Her hair was grey and in a messy bun, her skin sagged yet held an old charm. Her dress was checkered blue and dingy, her eyes a light turquoise. She had on rectangular glasses that hung barely on her nose. "Oh, I'm not alone, ma'am. I'm here with my sister and her friends." I kindly answered as the cowbell rang a second time, the woman behind the counter's face fell slightly. "What can I do for you, boys?" she asked, eyeing the trio behind me with a suspicious look. "We're here to report a suicide," Kemper said with little to no respect towards the woman. Morgan was busy snooping around, looking at the chopped up bits of pig she had on display. There was even full head on sale, even though flies buzzed furiously around it. He audibly gagged, causing the woman to look at him with anger. "That doesn't happen too often in these parts, it shows how bad the world has come to," she spoke, Kemper only nodded along and barely added to what she said, clearly not interested in small talk.</p>
<p>"Do you even have a phone?" Andy asked, looking worked up over nothing, I glared at him slightly. There was no reason to be so mean to this woman, she was just trying to make a living and do her job. "Do you know how to speak to your elders? Because it sure don't look like it," she grumbled as she turned her back and began dialing on the phone she clearly had. Morgan and Andy sniggered behind her back and I kicked both of them in the shins. "Not funny." they stopped. As she called the sheriff, I took a look around. I smiled up at the large moose head that overhung the desk, pictures of what Id guess to be her family was stuck up haphazardly and they yellowed with age. This smelled homely and well-lived. Kemper did not like my enthusiasm for the place. "What did he say?" he asked after she finished the call, leaning closer towards her. "You gotta meet him up the old crafort mill," she said, smiling slightly when they looked at her in disbelief. "What? Why can't he meet us here?" Kemper asked, a few seconds away from yelling.</p>
<p>"Do you wanna wait two hours here? Be my guest." "This is fucking bullshit! What the hell is wrong with this town? Why can't the sheriff come see us, fucking bull." Morgan was pissed, Kemper had to slightly hold him back so he didn't do anything irrational. "I'm sorry about him, I guess we'll go to the place and meet the sheriff." Kemper apologized half-heartedly and dragged Morgan along, Andy gladly followed. "I'm sorry about those idiots, they don't know manners even if it smacked them in the face." I smiled wide at the woman, she returned a tired, thankful grin. "You're a good little girl, you'll grow up into a fine you woman. It's a pity." she smiled sadly. I looked up at her, a little confused. "What?" "It's a pity you're surrounded by idiots."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>